1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to controlling the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of obtaining apparatus information on an external apparatus, a method for controlling the same, and a display system including the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of digital display technology, it has become possible to connect various external electronic devices that provide video content, such as a set-top box, a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, an audio, and the like, to a display apparatus such as a television.
Accordingly, multiple external electronic devices that serve as image sources may be connected to the display apparatus, and a user may switch among the numerous connected devices.
However, a related art display apparatus may not be able to recognize the exact type or manufacturer of the image source and may simply indicate the source names corresponding to the external electronic devices by the input ports through which the image sources are connected, such as High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) 1, HDMI 2, video graphics array (VGA), composite, etc. Thus, the user may have difficulty identifying which electronic device corresponds which port. For example, if the user wants to select the set-top box, the user needs to know whether the set-top box is connected to HDMI 1 or HDMI 2.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide to the user more comprehensive and intuitive information about the external electronic devices connected to the display apparatus.